I Hate That I Love You
by LazySmurf247
Summary: AU: In the beginning, we had a hate/love relationship and he completely hates me because of what I did, which caused me to leave him almost 6 yrs ago. Now I'm back in Charming for a while and he's NOT happy that I'm home. Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello peeps! Here's another story, I've came up with, and I hope you like it. I'm not going to say who everyone is, I mean, we all know who they are. Right? Okay, well... I've been thinking about this story for a while and I finally fixed it the way I wanted. There will be a few flashbacks as well, to explain some things, but don't worry, it'll make sense.. I promise. Plus, I have a few more stories itchin' to get on here, so they'll be up soon! Hope you all enjoy this and as always R&R!

P.S. I OWN NOTHING from Sons of Anarchy... just my OC's.

P.P.S. Oh yeah... I'd like to say... HAPPY BIRTHDAY THEO!

* * *

...Chapter 1...

I've been driving down the coast from Washington to California for the past few days. I had gotten a call from 'Grandpas' doctor that he's getting worse. He's been staying at a retirement home for the past five or so years, but recently he got moved to a hospice, so I'm headed to Charming to help take care of him.

* * *

Here's a little bit about me- from what I've been told, my biological mother, Sasha, gave birth to me, and left me on someone's door step with a note, that had all of my information attached to my blanket. So the couple- Adam and Lauren Calloway took me in, and adopted me, plus they gave me a name- Elizabeth Leah Calloway.

As I got older, Lauren wanted me to call them 'Grandpa' and 'Grandma' instead of 'Mom' and 'Dad', I mean, they were old enough to be my grandparents, and I was fine with it, so it stuck. After I turned thirteen, Grandma died of cancer and Grandpa moved him and I away from the big city of Los Angeles to a little town called Charming.

Grandpa had an old friend named Piney, that lived there, so he could be closer to him. The first friend I had was Piney's son Opie, and right off the bat, him and I formed a brother-sister relationship, since he knew I had no known family, except for Grandpa.

The first time I met Jax, I could never get along with him. I thought he was the biggest asshole on the planet, because he was always teasing me, talking shit, and taking Opie's time away from me, plus Jax would always get me into trouble.

On my sixteenth birthday, Gemma threw me a get together with family, the club, and a few friends. To my surprise, Jax actually got me a present, but after I opened it, I was in tears. I got up, tossed it in the fireplace, and walked up to Jax. He had a satisfied grin plastered on his face, then he told me "I thought for sure you'd like your gift." I took a few deep breaths, then punched Jax in the face as hard as I could, and went home. I hated Jackson Teller after that, with every fiber of my being, and poor Ope, he was stuck in the middle.

A few months later, after Tara left Jax to Chicago, I saw a different side of him, a side I never thought existed. He was just heartbroken and distraught for weeks, plus he stopped being mean to me. One night, I found Jax on top of the building at T - M. My mind was telling me to go comfort him, but my heart was screaming 'Don't do it, go back, and run in the other direction.' But I did it anyway.

We ended up talking the rest of the night, and I mean, we really talked, about everything. He told me about his little brother Tommy, what had happened with his father, and he apologized for the stupid birthday present, which was an economy size box of condoms with a post-it note, that said _"Lizzy, lighten up. Get the stick removed from your ass and GET LAID already."_ Even though Jax said he was sorry for that, I still thought it was a dick move on his part, but I never once said I was sorry for punching him, because we both knew he deserved it. After that long talk, Jax was in my cool book, which made Opie very happy.

In 2003, a few things happened- Grandpa got sick and was sent to a retirement home, Opie went to Chino, because Kyle Hobart betrayed him and the club for being a little bitch, and Jax and I, had a _huge_ fight. Once I knew Grandpa as stable and safe in the place he was at, I left Charming, and moved to Seattle. I didn't even tell Jax I was leaving, I just up and left with no goodbye.

A few years later, eventually, Jax got news on my whereabouts, because I was spotted. I was hanging out with my boyfriend James, his sister Jenna, and her son Chase at a car show in Tacoma. As I was looking at the engine of a beautiful '63 Chevy Impala, I heard my name being called. I turned around and my jaw dropped to the ground. Happy and Kozik was staring, fifteen feet away from me.

_-Flashback, August 2005-_

_"Well, well, well." Happy started, walking up to me, with Koz a few steps behind him. "Where have you been?"_

_"Away." I shrugged._

_"Yeah, we can see that." Koz laughed._

_"Lizzy, Jax has been looking everywhere for you, since you took off."_

_"Obviously, he wasn't looking hard enough if he hasn't found me yet." I sighed, shaking my head. __"I highly doubt it, Happy... he don't give a fuck about me."_

_"So, where you staying, Baby?"_

_I smiled a little, he remembered my nickname. "In Seattle." I looked over and saw James waving at me. "Look, I gotta go, it was nice seeing you."_

_"Same here." Happy nodded, with a smirk. "But you'll be seeing a lot of us."_

_I rolled my eyes and started walking away. "That's just wonderful." I said, sarcastically, knowing he meant, they'd be keeping an eye on me, if I liked it or not, then I walked over to James, and enjoyed the rest of the car show. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Knowing that them two are part of the Tacoma charter of SOA, it didn't even cross my mind that I'd bump into them, but after that friendly chat the three of us had, I know Happy ran and told Jax, but oh well. A few days later, I ran into Koz again, this time at the mall, then we started hanging out the time, and Happy had no clue.

Koz became the 'older brother' type, like Opie was to me before he was sent to Chino, and the nickname 'Baby' stuck, only because the first time I met him in Charming, when I was seventeen, I was washing Grandpa's car outside with my boom box blasting the soundtrack to Dirty Dancing, which is my favorite movie, and it didn't bother me _he_ called me that. I made Koz promise me that he would never tell Jax exactly where I was or tell me anything going on in his life or anyone elses in Charming, but Grandpa, and Koz agreed.

* * *

I passed the 'Welcome to Charming' sign and smiled a little, this is where I grew up after all. After I paid for a motel room and brought in all my luggage, I headed over to Grandpa's hospice, to see what was going on with him.

When I got there, his doctors told me about his condition and let me know that his prognosis is terminal. That's just great! Grandpa has stage 4 lung cancer and the doctors think, he'll only last a month, if that. I'm really not looking to stay here the whole time, but for Grandpa, I will.

* * *

A/N: How is that first chapter, Kiddies? R&R! Smooches!


	2. Chapter 2

...Chapter 2...

After I left the doctors office, not knowing what I was going to do with this whole situation, and walked over to Grandpa's room, and saw someone I didn't expect to see. "Whoa... Opie?"

He snapped his head up with his eyes wide. "Holy shit! Lizzy?"

"Yeah." I got closer. "What are you..." and before I could finish my sentence, Opie tackled me with a hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." he said, as he let go.

"Ditto." I nodded. "When'd you get out of Chino?"

"A few weeks."

"And you've been visiting my grandpa?"

"Yeah, since he's one of my old mans friends... he's been here to visit too." I just nodded. "So how long are you staying in Charming?"

"No sure yet." I shrugged. "How's Donna and the kids?"

"Good. She's happy that I'm home and all, but she doesn't want me to have anything to do with the club."

"Oh."

"I can't just walk away, it's all I know."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I get it."

Opie sighed. "I gotta get back to work at the mill." he gave me another hug. "I'm glad you're back." I just nodded, letting go. "See you later."

"Bye, Ope." I told him with a smile, then he walked out of the room. I sat down in the empty seat next to Grandpa's bed, and sighed.

* * *

I ended up staying with Grandpa for another hour, then I decided to leave for the day. As I walked outside, I saw a familiar face sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette. Seconds later, he looked up at me with a frown. "Wow." Jax started. "I didn't think you were actually here."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Ope told you, huh?" Jax nodded. "Figures."

"Why are you here?"

"If you must know... Grandpa's doctors informed me that he's very sick and he's not gonna last a month, so that's why I'm here."

"Then you're leaving?"

"I don't want to be here longer than I have to, because I have no plans coming back."

"Good, besides you being here for Adam, I really don't know why you'd even show your face."

God, I want to hit him right now, I took a deep breath. "Well, if it wasn't for Grandpa, it'd damn sure wouldn't be for you."

"Yeah, right."

I scoffed. "What the fuck ever, Jax." I shook my head. "I didn't come to fight with you either. Just stay away from me and leave me the hell alone."

As I turned to walk to my car, I heard him yell "Fucking Leave! It's what you're good at!" I stopped in my tracks for a second, then shrugged it off. I got into my car and drove off to the motel.

_-Flashback, May 2003-_

_"Jax, you knew this had to happen, we both agreed."_

_"No, you agreed, then you went behind my back, and killed my baby."_

_"It had to be done." I paused, trying not to cry. "I could have... Jax, we weren't ready to raise a child."_

_"Regardless, Lizzy, I would have stepped up and took care of my responsibilities, but I guess that's never gonna happen now, since." he paused and got into my face, with fire in his eyes. "You. Killed. My. Baby."_

_-End of flashback-_

I felt the tears falling down my cheeks. Even after all this time, Jax still has that effect to make me cry. If only he knew the real reason I had to have an abortion, maybe he'd understand, but I guess I'll never know, since it looks like he still hates me. The only one that does know is Koz and I know he'll take my secret to the grave.

* * *

As I pulled into my parking spot at the motel, I heard my phone ring. I took it out of my pocket and pressed the talk button as I shut off the engine. "Hey Koz."

"Hey, how's everything in Charming?"

"Okay, I guess."

Koz sighed. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I, uh, ran into Jax and let's just say... he's not happy to see me."

"Do you want me to come down?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"All right, Hap should be down there in the morning."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Clay's called church, so he'll be there."

"Oh." I paused. "Hey Koz?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think if I had told Jax the real reason why I had to terminate the pregnancy, he wouldn't be the way he is towards me?"

"It's possible, Lizzy." he paused. "The baby wouldn't even survived and you were in a life or death situation and you had to do what you had to do." he sighed. "If he can't understand that, then he's a fucking idiot." I didn't respond, I just sat there with the phone to my ear. "Look, everything will be fine... but if you need me for whatever reason, just call me."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem... love ya, Baby."

"Love you too, Koz." I told him, then I hung up the phone. I'm glad I have at least one person on my side, but for the record, I'm completely against abortions, but my doctor told me if I had carried the baby any longer, the baby wouldn't have even survived, and it'd put a major strain on my heart, that I could have died too, resulting in some kind of hemorrhage. I was only six weeks at the time and I'm not proud of what I done, because I wanted the baby, ever since I found out I was pregnant, but I wanted to live, and I wasn't ready to leave the people I did love, behind. The good thing is, I can have children in the future with little or no problems, it was just the first one, that something was wrong.

* * *

I sat there thinking in my car, for another ten minutes, then started it up, and decided to drive over to the store to buy me some things. As I was waiting in line at the check out stand, I heard behind me "Oh, shit! Lizzy's in town!"

I turned around and smiled. "Hi Gemma." I stepped out of line and gave her a hug. "Long time no see."

"Yeah." she nodded, letting go. "What brings you back to Charming?"

"Grandpa."

"Yeah, I heard he's getting worse."

"The doctors don't think he'll last a month."

"Oh no." Gemma gasped.

"So that's why I'm here."

"Well, it's good to see you... does Jackson know you're here?"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh... I'm guessing by the look on your face, that conversation didn't go very well?"

"No it didn't." I shook my head. "I really didn't expect it to."

"Hey, how about you come to dinner tomorrow night."

"I don't know, Gem."

"I won't even tell Jax, you just show up... I'm sure there's a few people, besides Jax, that'd like to see you."

I thought about it for a few seconds and slowly nodded. "All right, I'll go."

"Okay." she kissed me on the cheek. "Where you staying at?"

"The Motel 6 in room one-twenty-nine."

She nodded. "See you later."

"Bye." I smiled, then she walked away. I got back into line, paid for my stuff, and went to the motel.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to say... I know 'abortion' is a touchy subject for some or most people, but sadly it's happening around the world as we speak. I, personally don't agree with it, but just remember, even though it does happen in our real life, don't take it to heart, this is just a story... okay? Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...

The next day, after I woke up and got dressed, I found myself at the cemetery, looking down at Tommy's grave. I don't know what possessed me to come here, I just felt that I had to. I've seen old pictures of him and I wonder what he'd look like now, probably following in Jax's footsteps, being a mechanic, and part of the club.

I also wonder, if I didn't have any complications during the pregnancy, what the baby would be like or even look like. He or she would have been about five years old right now, and maybe Jax and I would still be together. I stayed for another twenty minutes, then walked to my car, pulling out my cell phone.

I called up Gemma's number, the one I've had forever, to see if it's still hers. "Yeah, hello?"

Yep, she has the same number. "Hey Gemma, it's me, Lizzy."

"Oh hey... can you call me back?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Wait... actually can you meet me at St. Thomas?"

"Yeah."

"Jax's son was born premature."

"Oh." I paused. "I didn't know he was having a son."

"Could you just get here, as soon as you can, Lizzy?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

"I'm on the fourth floor in the NICU."

"Okay, Gem... see you in a few." I told her, then hung up my phone. Wow, I can't believe Jax has a son. I started my car and headed to the hospital.

* * *

I walked out of the elevator, looking for Gemma, and a few seconds later, I found her in the waiting room, looking down at her phone. "Gemma?" I said, softly.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem." I sat down next to her. "What happened?"

Gemma took a deep breath. "Jax's ex wife Wendy, who is a crow-eater whore, took some crank earlier. I found her on the floor in a pool of blood, so I called nine-one-one, and they brought her here to do an emergency C-section." she paused and took another breath. "And now, Abel's fighting for his life, being ten weeks premature, and having the family flaw."

"Oh no... I hope he'll be okay."

"I have faith he will." Gemma nodded. "They'll be doing his stomach surgery tomorrow morning."

"Poor guy... is there anything you want me to do?"

"Just stay with me?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Jax is out doing stuff for the club, he hasn't even been back to see Abel."

"Oh." was all I could say.

Gemma sighed. "Lizzy, I know what happened between you and Jax." I looked at her with a blank stare. "The reason you left town."

"What do you know?"

"You had to get an abortion or you'd die, and the baby wouldn't have survived."

I slowly nodded. "Who told you?"

"Luann... plus Jax mentioned it to me after Luann told me, but I already knew the whole story."

"Okay, how'd she find out?"

"One of her loyal customers, which is a porn freak, is the doctor that preformed it on you."

My eyes widened. "Who else knows?"

"Just Luann and I."

"Oh." I nodded. "It was a fucked up situation I was in and I chose to live." I felt a few tears falling down my cheeks. "Was that selfish of me?"

Gemma placed her hand on top of mine. "No, it wasn't selfish, but if you hadn't, there would have been a lot of people that would have missed you... including Jax."

I shook my head. "No, Gemma, he hates me and I know he wouldn't of missed me either."

"What exactly did you tell him?"

"Just that I got it done, because we weren't ready to raise a child."

"Lizzy, you have to tell him the truth."

"I can't... and neither can you."

"Okay then." Gemma nodded. "Can you meet me at Jax's place and help me clean it?"

"Yeah, sure... when?"

"It will be late, but I'll call you. I don't think Jax will even be there, he usually stays at the clubhouse."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Thank you, because that house needs some work." she chuckled.

* * *

I stayed at the hospital with Gemma for another hour, then went back to the motel. As I was laying on the bed reading my emails, my phone rang. I picked it up and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey Girly, how's it going down there?"

"It's okay, Jenna."

"How's your grandpa?"

"Not good... the doctors don't think he'll last a month."

"Oh no, what are you gonna do?"

"There's nothing I can do, I guess, just stay until the end."

"Has my brother called you yet?"

"No, we haven't talked in a few days."

"I'm sorry, Liz."

"It's fine, Jen... Koz is like a big brother to me and if James can't understand that, then I'm done. He just can't get it through his thick skull that it's all Koz will ever be to me. I love Koz like a brother and that's it."

"I know, I know."

"Sorry, Jen, there's just a lot of shit going on right now."

"It's fine, just sit back, and take a breath."

"Okay." I said, then took three deep breaths.

"Shit." Jenna sighed.

"What?"

"Chase is calling me."

"Oh, okay... give him a big kiss and hug for me."

"I will, be safe over there, Liz... bye."

"I am, bye." I told her, then I hung up my phone, and went back to my emails.

* * *

I had gotten a call from Gemma, around ten thirty to help her clean Jax's house. She texted me the directions and I was there within ten minutes, but I parked a few houses down. I knocked, then Gemma answered the door. "You found it."

"Yeah." I said, walking in. "It was easy."

"Okay, let's get started." she said, shutting the door.

After I put my purse down, I started cleaning the kitchen with Gemma. We both had to carefully clean up Wendy's blood and the melted ice cream on the floor. It was gross, but we got it done. By the time I was working on the bathroom and Gemma was cleaning up the livingroom, I heard the door open. I peeked around the corner, and saw Jax walk in. I just stood there and listened.

"It's almost midnight." Jax said, after a few minutes of silence.

"This place is a goddamn pigsty."

"Cleaning was never her strong suit."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's my house."

"You know what I mean... I don't want you to see it this way."

"Mom, you don't have to do this."

"Look, I just want it livable. Buy you some decent carpet... cigarette burns everywhere."

"Mom..."

"Get you out of that dorm room, back home... with your son."

"Mom, for Christ's sakes, stop cleaning!" he yelled, which kind of made me flinch. "He's not gonna make it."

"What are you... what are you talking about? What happened?"

"He was born with half a stomach and a hole in his heart. He's gonna die."

_SMACK! _

"Don't you say that!" Gemma yelled. "You are the only one this boy's got. You don't believe he's gonna live, you might as well go down there and kill him yourself."

"What? And be exactly like Lizzy, like she killed my first baby?" my jaw dropped to the ground as tears started welling up.

_SMACK!_

"Don't you dare say that about her, you have no idea what she went through, probably the most difficult decision she's ever had to make."

"Mom, she killed my child... plain and simple."

"Jackson, she did what she had to do to stay _alive_... her having the baby could have killed her and the doctors told her the baby wasn't even gonna survive through the pregnancy."

I was in tears and heard silence. I decided it was time for me to go, so I walked out into the livingroom, grabbing my purse. "I- I gotta go, Gemma."

"I'm so sorry, Lizzy." she shook her head.

"It's fine." I said, then I locked eyes with Jax. I saw a bit of anger, guilt, worry, and sorrow in his face and eyes.

"Liz..." he breathed out.

"Bye Gemma." I said, then I walked out the door, got into my car, and drove back to the motel, crying my eyes out. Minutes later, I pulled out my phone to dial a number, it was picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Koz." I sobbed. "I need you."


	4. Chapter 4

...Chapter 4...

After talking to Koz, I felt a little better, actually a lot better, because he told me he was coming down. As soon as I got to my motel room, I checked out, and drove to a different one, just in case Gemma told Jax what room I had been staying in, I don't think she would, but I didn't want to chance it.

I looked at the time, and it was after two thirty in the morning, when I got settled into a new motel room. I played on my laptop for a while, but I could not fall asleep. I was too upset and I just wanted Koz to hurry up and get here.

Before I knew it, I saw the sunlight shining through the little cracks in the curtain. I got no sleep, at all, and right now, I don't even feel that tired. But I should go to sleep, until Koz gets here. As I was laying down on the bed, I heard a knock on the door. I got up to open it and saw a guy I've never seen before. "Can I help you?" I asked, as I was stretching.

"Do you know a... Jax Teller?"

"Yeah, why?" I nodded, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Tell him that he fucked with the wrong crew."

"How 'bout you tell 'em yourself, Sparky." I said, in a irritated tone.

The guy chuckled and I noticed his swastikas on his neck and arms. "He put one of my guys in the hospital and now it's my turn." then all of a sudden, I was knocked to the ground in pain, and I let the darkness take me.

* * *

Author POV:

Koz pulled up to the motel in Charming that Lizzy instructed him to, within ten hours, and shut off his bike. He looked around for the room number and noticed the door was open a little bit. He quickly pulled out his gun, walking inside. "Baby?" he didn't see her anywhere. "Hey Lizzy, where are you?" he started to get worried, then as he opened the door to the bathroom, he looked down and saw Lizzy's bloody and beatened up body in the bathtub. "Oh, fuck!" he screamed.

He put his two fingers to her neck and felt a weak pulse, then he carefully lifted her up, setting her on the bed for a second. He grabbed the things he knew that was important to her and put it in her backpack, then he dialed a number on his phone.

"Sup, Koz... What? You miss me already?"

"Happy, listen." he paused. "Where are you?"

"At T - M, getting ready to head back to Tacoma."

"Don't."

"Don't? Why the fuck not, Koz?"

"Lizzy's been attacked and I'm taking her to the hospital."

"Attacked?"

"Just fucking get there! And tell the guys." then Koz hung up the phone. He put on the backpack and carried Lizzy out to his bike, not caring that his cut was getting all bloody. He carefully put her on with him and rode off.

* * *

Koz bursted through the double doors, with Lizzy unconscious and bleeding in his arms, and yelled "Where's a doctor! I need help!"

A woman doctor jogged up to him and said "What happened?"

"I don't know." Koz shook his head. "I found her in the motel room, like this."

"Okay, my name is Dr. Olivia Jennings and I'll be taking care of her. What's her name?"

"Elizabeth Calloway."

Dr. Jennings nodded, then looked around and saw two nurses and waved them over. "Get a gurney." she told them, then seconds later, they rolled one over, and she looked at Koz. "Carefully lay her down."

Koz did what he was told. "Is... is she gonna be all right?"

"It's too soon to tell, we have to take a bunch of tests on her. Do you know if she has any family you can call?"

"They might be on their way."

"Okay." Dr. Jennings nodded. "We'll do the best we can to help her. Why don't you go ahead and sit in the waiting room."

"Fine." Koz nodded, then Dr. Jennings went one way, and Koz went to the other.

* * *

"Where is she?" Opie asked, walking in the waiting room with Clay, Gemma, Tig, Happy, and Bobby behind him.

"What happened to Lizzy, Koz?" Gemma asked in a worried tone, looking at the blood on his cut, jeans, and shirt.

"I found her, in the bathtub... beaten and bloody in her motel room."

"Do you know who did this?"

Koz noticed Tig glaring at him, but he ignored it, and glanced at Clay. "No." he shook his head. "We'll have to wait until she wakes up."

"Wait." Happy started. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Tacoma?"

"I was, but Lizzy called me, and she needed me." he paused. "So here I am."

"Needed you for what?" Opie asked, suspiciously.

"Look." Koz sighed. "Before any of you get the wrong idea about Lizzy and I, it ain't even like that. Far from it actually, but I do love her as if she was my little sister, and that's as far as it goes." everyone just nodded. "I just want to find the piece of shit who did this and make them pay."

"We all do." Clay chimed in.

"Where's Jax?" asked Gemma, looking at Clay.

"Him, Chibs, Juice, and Sack is busy."

"He needs to know what's going on."

"He will, Baby, when he's finished."

Gemma groaned. "Jesus Christ, Clay."

"What?"

"Never mind." she started walking towards the door. "I need a smoke." then she walked out. She walked back in five minutes later. She saw Clay holding out his hand, she raised hers up. "Don't." then she sat down.

Dr. Jennings walked into the waiting room with his clipboard twenty five minutes later. "Is this the family for Elizabeth Calloway?"

"Yes." Gemma nodded. "How is she?"

"Aside from the cuts, scrapes, and bruises, Elizabeth got beaten up pretty badly and she lost a lot of blood, from a gun shot wound to her shoulder, plus one of her ribs punctured her lung. Does anyone know her blood type, by any chance?"

"Yeah." Opie nodded. "She's AB positive."

"Does anyone here have the same blood type for a transfusion?"

"I know who does." Gemma raised her hand. "But I have to call him."

"Okay." Dr. Jennings nodded. "Give whoever it is a call and we'll prep for the OR."

"Thanks Doc." Clay waved, then Dr. Jennings left the room. Clay looked at Gemma. "Calling Jax?"

"Yes."

Clay gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Call us with an update, we gotta go."

"Why? Where you going?"

"We have to do a protection run for Unser."

Gemma nodded. "All right, I'll call you or send you a text." she said, then Clay, Tig, Opie, and Bobby left too. She looked over at Koz and Happy. "You guys can go ahead and go, I'll stay with her, if you have to get back to Tacoma."

"I _do_ have to go." Happy nodded, then he looked at Koz. "You coming?"

"Nah, I wanna see if she'll be okay, once I know, then I'll be heading back."

"A'ight." Happy nodded. "Bye then."

"Bye." both Gemma and Koz said at the same time, then Koz looked down at the ground.

Gemma pulled out her phone and called up Jax, he picked up after the third ring. "What's up, Ma?"

"I need you to come over to St. Thomas."

"Why?"

"Lizzy... needs your blood."

"For what?"

"She was beaten up, very badly, and she's losing blood."

"What!" he yelled.

"Jackson, you're the only one with the same blood type and if she doesn't get any, she'll die."

"All right." he sighed.

"When you get here, ask for Dr. Jennings."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Jax told her, then hung up.

Gemma put her phone in her purse and looked over at Koz. "Thank you so much, for bringing her here."

"It's no problem, like I said, she's a little sister to me." he paused. "And I will do anything for her."


	5. Chapter 5

...Chapter 5...

After Jax was finished with giving his blood for the transfusion, he was about to go find Gemma and find out what the hell happened with Lizzy, when he felt someone grab his arm. He looked over and saw Tara smiling at him. "Are you here to see Abel?"

He slightly shook his head. "No, I had to give some blood."

Tara looked at him confused. "To who?"

"Lizzy."

"She's back?"

"Yeah, she is." he nodded, then looked at the ground.

"Why did you have to give her your blood, Jax?"

"I guess I was the only one with the same type she has." he shrugged.

"After what she did, you're gonna save her life when she didn't have the decency to save your baby's life?"

Jax glared at her, with fire in his eyes. "You don't know the whole story, Tara... and I do. You have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"She killed your baby, Jax... because why? You two weren't ready to raise it? She was a fucking coward."

"Tara!" he yelled, making her flinch. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Jax..." she whispered, in shock.

"No." he pointed his finger in her face. "Stay the hell away from me and you better not come near Lizzy either." then he walked away. Minutes later, he found Gemma in the waiting room, but he stopped in his tracks, when he saw Koz. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one that brought Lizzy in."

"What the hell were you doing with her? You live in Tacoma."

Koz raised up his hands in defeat as he stood up from the chair. "Look, she told me what happened last night, she called me, and I came to see her." Jax's blood was boiling, he clenched his fist, and punched Koz in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Jackson Teller!" Gemma yelled, blocking him from lunging at Koz. "Knock it off! It's not what you think!"

"What is it, then?" he said, glaring down at Koz, who spit up some blood onto the floor and chuckled. "You think this is fucking funny?"

"Actually yeah, because you have no idea... what's going on."

"How 'bout you tell me then."

"I knew sooner or later, I'd have to explain myself." Koz said, standing to his feet. "Okay, like I told everyone else in here earlier... I love Lizzy like a little sister and that's as far as it goes or ever will go. Her living in Washington, I was close so I could keep her safe and keep her out of trouble." Koz shook his head. "You have nothing to worry about, Brother, because I don't think about her in _that_ way, I never have, only as a sister, and she'll tell you the same thing."

Jax calmed down a little and Gemma smacked Jax in the arm. "See, it wasn't what you thought."

"Okay." Jax nodded. "Now, tell me why she's in the hospital?"

Koz took a deep breath. "I went to go visit her and the door was open. I didn't see her in the room, but I found her in the bathroom, beaten up and all bloody in the tub, so I brought her here."

"Dr. Jennings." Gemma started. "Says that... aside from the cuts and bruises, she had a gun shot wound to her shoulder, losing a lot of blood, and one of her ribs punctured her lung."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"We don't know." Gemma shook her head. "Until the doctor comes in and tells us."

Jax looked over at Koz. "Do you know who did this to her?"

"No, but whoever it is... they're dead regardless."

"Yeah." Jax nodded, in agreement. He may have hurt Lizzy last night for what he said, but he'll be damned if he's gonna let anyone else hurt her and get away with it. He sat down in the chair and took a deep breath.

* * *

Dr. Jennings walked in an hour and a half later with her clipboard, and looked up. "Oh, there's less people in here now."

"Yeah." Gemma nodded. "They had things to do."

"How's Lizzy?" Jax asked, as he stood up.

"She'll be just fine." Dr. Jennings smiled. "Your blood saved her life, if she had been brought in later, it would have been too late." Jax just nodded. "I'm going to keep her here for a week, or so... until she heals up, but other than that, she's going to make a full recovery."

Jax let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, Doc."

"Can we go see her?" asked Gemma.

"Yes, she's in room two-thirty-one." Dr. Jennings nodded, then walked out of the room.

Jax turned to Gemma. "I'll have to come see her later."

"Why?"

"I have things to do for the club."

Gemma nodded. "Okay."

"Do me a favor, Ma... keep Tara away from Lizzy."

"Done." she smirked.

Seconds later, Jax walked up to Koz. "Hey, I'm sorry, Man... I didn't know and I was pissed off about hearing what happened to her, then fighting with Tara." Jax shook his head. "Thanks for bringing her in."

"It's no problem, Brother." Koz gave him a man-hug, then Jax walked out of the waiting room. "Ready to go see her, Gemma?"

"Yep." she nodded. "And keep Tara the hell away from her or she'll go though a window." Koz laughed, then both of them walked out and over to Lizzy's room.

* * *

Jax's phone rang as he sat down on his bike, he took it out of his pocket and pressed the talk button. "Yeah?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"Why, Juice?"

"Skeeter called us over."

"All right, I'm leaving the hospital right now."

"Were you visiting Abel?"

"Not yet... Lizzy's been brought in and I had to give her my blood." Jax paused, putting on his helmet with one hand. "Someone beat her up."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, let's go do what we have to do, then come back to visit her."

"All right, see you in a minute." Juice told him, the Jax hung up his phone. He put it in his pocket, started his bike, and rode off to Skeeter's.

* * *

Gemma stood in front of Lizzy's hospital bed, with her hand covered over her mouth, in shock. She couldn't believe someone would hurt a woman so badly, with the busted lip and black eyes, her or Koz couldn't even recognize her.

"I will kill whoever did this to her." Koz vowed.

"Well, if you don't... you know Jax will."

"Either way, Gemma, he or they are dead men walking."

"Uh-huh." she nodded. "Yes, they are." then sat down in the chair.

A few minutes later, Koz's phone went off with a text message. He looked at it, texted back, and shoved the phone in his pocket, then looked at Gemma. "I have to go." he took off the backpack and set it in an empty chair. "This is Lizzy's important things."

"Okay." Gemma nodded.

"Call me and let me know how she's doing." he paused. "Also can you tell her that I was here for her?"

"Of course, Koz." Gemma smiled.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." she waved, then Koz walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

...Chapter 6...

After Jax, Juice, Half Sack, and Chibs came back from Lodi and after the convenient store mishap, all four of them went to the hospital to see Lizzy. "How is she?" Jax asked, as he walked in.

"She's still the same." Gemma told him, without looking up. "I don't think I'll be doing that dinner yet, I can't do it without Lizzy."

"Yeah." Jax nodded.

"Do we know who did this?" asked Chibs.

Jax sat down in the chair. "We won't know anything, until she wakes up, and tells us."

"What if she doesn't?" asked Juice. "You know how stubborn she is, and she'll probably shut down or possibly run." he looked down. "Again."

"I'll just have to somehow, get through to her." Jax looked around. "Where's Koz?"

"He had to go." said Gemma. "I'm guessing back to Tacoma." she stood up. "You'll stay here right? Not leave her all alone?"

"No, Ma... I'm staying as long as I have to." he shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever leave her alone, ever again."

Gemma smiled. "That's my boy." she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You and I need to talk later, Jackson."

"Okay." he nodded.

"Bye guys." she waved, walking out of the room.

"Bye." Juice, Half Sack, and Chibs said in unison.

A few minutes later, they heard a phone ring. They looked around, then Juice picked up the backpack. "It's coming from in here." he opened it up and grabbed the phone out of there, reading the screen. "Who's Jenna?"

"Let me see it." Jax said, then took the phone, and pressed the answer key. "Yeah, hello?"

"Um... is this Lizzy's phone?"

"Yes, it is." he paused. "Who's this?"

"Jenna, Lizzy's best friend... who are you and why are you answering her phone?"

"I'm Jax."

"Oh, I've heard of you."

"Good things I hope."

"No... not really." she snapped. "Why the hell are you answering Lizzy's phone? She hates you Jax, she almost didn't come down to see her grandpa, because of _you_."

Jax paled, then he cleared his throat. "Look." he started. "Lizzy's in the hospital, someone beat her up."

"What?" Jenna yelled. "Tell me your joking!"

"I'm not joking and I didn't even know... until Koz brought her in, earlier."

"Koz was there? Is he still there?"

"No, he went back up to Tacoma."

"Well, Koz needs to go back with Lizzy!" she yelled. "I'm calling him and he better be there, when I get there... I don't trust you Jax, so when I _do_ get there, you stay the hell away from her. You have caused her enough damage in the past, she doesn't need anymore from you." then all Jax heard was the dial tone.

Jax groaned as he snapped the phone shut. "What is it, Laddy?" Chibs asked him.

"That... was Lizzy's friend and she told me that when she gets here, to stay the hell away from Lizzy."

"Yeah." Juice chuckled. "I'd like to see her say that to Gemma."

"Gemma would knock her teeth out." Half Sack laughed.

"I don't give a fuck who Lizzy's friend is... I'm not leaving her." he glanced at Lizzy, then he shook his head. "That bitch will have to use a bulldozer to get me out of here, otherwise... I'm fucking staying."

"You said, she's Lizzy's friend, right?" Juice asked and Jax nodded. "Well, you have nothing to worry about, she's not family, so she has no say on what goes in here."

"Good." Jax nodded. "I'll also have my mom and Luann guarding the door, like pit bulls." he grabbed Lizzy's hand, rubbing circles with his thumb. "Nobody will keep me away from her." seconds later, he felt Lizzy grip his hand, then saw a tear fall down her cheek.

He quickly stood up and Chibs asked "What is it?"

Jax ignored his question and wiped the tear away. "I'm here, Babe." he whispered. "And won't leave you." she squeezed his hand again.

"What's going on, Jackie Boy?"

Jax looked at Chibs. "She squeezed my hand."

Chibs got closer to Lizzy. "We're here for you, Girly... don't you worry and don't forget that we love you."

"She squeezed my hand again, she knows your here." he paused. "Okay, it's late... you guys can go ahead and go, I'm gonna stay with her tonight."

"Okay." Juice nodded. "We'll come back tomorrow." he gave Lizzy a kiss on the forehead. "Bye." then him, Half Sack, and Chibs walked out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Jax's phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket, awkwardly with his free hand, and flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"It's Koz... what the hell did you do to Jenna?"

"Why?"

"She's pissed, Brother, and she wants answers, plus she wants me to go back, but I won't be able to."

"Let her be pissed... she's trying to tell me to stay away from Lizzy? Well, I can't do that and I won't."

"All right, all right... let me talk to her, because I know she doesn't know the whole story about you two, just the short version."

"What _do_ you know?"

"Everything... Lizzy told me everything."

"Oh." Jax nodded.

"Let me talk to Jenna and I'll call you tomorrow to check on Lizzy."

"All right, bye." Jax told him, then hung up his phone, and sighed. Minutes later, he put his phone in his pocket, took off his cut, and laid it across the chair. He dimmed the lights, then got next to Lizzy on the bed, and grabbed her hand. "Is it okay, if I'm next to you?" she squeezed his hand. "Okay." he kissed the side of her head. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just pissed off and I didn't know, but I hope you can forgive me." she squeezed his hand again and he smiled. "Let's go to sleep." Jax got comfortable, then laid his head, next to Lizzy's, and held onto her hand.

Jax made a vow to himself, that he'd get the person responsible for doing this to her, and he'd do whatever he could to get Lizzy to forgive him and trust him again. All those feeling he used to have for her, before she took off, was bubbling to the surface, and he couldn't help it. He still loves her and he's determined to make this right between them.


	7. Chapter 7

...Chapter 7...

The next afternoon, Jax woke up to someone yelling outside the doors. He looked over and Lizzy still looked the same, then he got out of the bed, and went out of the room to see what was going on.

"If you don't let me in, I'm calling the police."

"Good luck with that." Luann laughed.

Jax stared at the brunette woman, who was in Gemma and Luann's face. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm Jenna, the one you spoke to on the phone." he shrugged. "Well, I'm here and now you can stay the hell away from Lizzy."

"Not a chance, Tart." Gemma retorted. "You're not family and you're definitely not calling the shots."

"You leave." Jax demanded. "Because you're not going into that room."

Jenna got into his face. "Try and stop me." she smirked, then walked away.

Gemma groaned. "I'm going to kill that skinny bitch." Jax just nodded, then went back into Lizzy's room.

* * *

Lizzy POV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Ugh! What the hell is that beeping noise and who's snoring next to me? Where the hell am I? I blinked my eyes open and tried to look around. Now, either it's very late or really early. I turned my head a little and saw Jax sound asleep, it made me smile. "Jax." I whispered.

"Mmhmm." he mumbled.

"Jackson." I pushed his hair away from his face. "Wake up for a minute."

"Uh-huh." he mumbled again. "Sure."

I giggled, then traced my finger over his lips, beard, and forehead. Seconds later, his eyes shot open, then he stared at me. "Hello." I said, softly.

"Shit! You're awake." he sat up a little bit. "When'd you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago, what are you doing in here?"

"Keeping you safe, because I'm never leaving you alone, if I don't have to."

"But why, Jax? It's your fault I'm in this hospital bed."

"What? How?"

I sighed. "The guy that did this to me, told me that you put one of his guys in the hospital, and it was his turn the return the favor."

"Awe shit!" Jax groaned, slamming his head on the pillow.

"In case you're wondering... he was bald and sporting some swastikas." I paused as he sat back up and looked at me. "What the hell did you do to make him come after me?"

"I beat up and almost killed one of Darby's guys that sold crank to Wendy... I'm so sorry, Liz. I didn't think anyone would go after you."

"Well, they did and I'm the one that has to suffer with it."

He moved inches from my face. "I'm so sorry I caused this... I promise I'll get the guy that hurt you, okay?" he cupped my face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Babe, can you forgive me?"

"It's gonna take me a while, because it's not just this... it's also the stuff from the past, that we never talked about."

He let go of my face. "Mom told me what happened, why you did it. How come you couldn't talk to me about it?"

"I just didn't want you to worry about me and I had to deal with it my own way." I paused. "It literally killed me, doing that to our baby, but I chose to live. If I had gone through with it, you would have lost us both."

Jax groaned. "I wish you would have told me, I still would have helped you through it."

"I tried telling you." oh, crap, I feel the tears falling. "So many times."

"Look." he reached over and wiped the tears with his thumbs. "Regardless what you may have thought, I would have been there. I love you and I'll do anything for you."

I blinked my eyes a few times. What? "What the hell did you just say?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"No, before that."

"I would have been there."

"No, after that."

Jax rubbed his thumb gently on my cheek. "I said I loved you."

"No, you said love... you love me?"

"Yeah, I do."

I stared at him for a few seconds before I spoke. "No, you don't, Jax... we used to hate each other, you remember that? Because I know... I hated you."

Jax chuckled. "We were younger back then... you can't hate me now."

"Sure I can... as of right now, I hate you."

"Okay." he nodded, then he started making faces and sticking his tongue out at me.

"Stop... quit it, I'm trying to hate you and you're not letting me."

"Tell me you love me."

"No... I won't."

"Then I'll keep doing it." he kept making more faces at me and I tried to contain my laughter as much as possible, but I failed with a smile.

"All right, I..." I paused. "Fucking hate you, Jackson Teller."

"Wrong answer, Babe." he smirked. "Say it."

"Okay, okay." I groaned, shaking my head. "I love..."

"Well damn, I hope I'm not interrupting." both of us looked over and saw Jenna standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're not allowed in here."

"Why not, Jax?" I asked.

"Because she was telling me to stay away from you and it ain't happening."

"Lizzy." Jenna started. "James... is on his way."

"Oh, God! Seriously?"

"Who's James?"

I saw Jenna death glaring Jax, then she smirked. "Lizzy's boyfriend... yes, Jax, she has a boyfriend, so you can leave. She. Don't. Need. You."

Jax got out of the bed and stood protectively in front of me. "I ain't leaving."

"Yes, you are."

"Fucking make me... like my mom told you earlier, you're not family, so you have no say what goes on in here."

Jenna scoffed. "Like I'm going to listen to that biker-whore."

Jax was about to lunge at her, but I used all the strength I could to reach over and grab him, then I felt a sharp pain in my side, and ignored it. "Don't Jax." I shook my head, trying to breathe. Shit, this hurts. "Jenna, you're my friend, but you're dangerously close to crossing the line." 1... 2... 3 breathe. "She's my family."

"Lizzy?" I heard Jax say, in concerned tone.

"And... she's like my second mom." 1... 2... 3 breathe. I felt my side with my other hand and felt warm liquid.

"Lizzy, you don't even know who your first mom is, but you chose a trashy biker-whore as a back up?"

"Hey!" I slightly looked over and saw Gemma standing inches away from Jenna, then she turned around. "You better watch your mouth, Little Girl."

"Or what?" Jenna said, in a smug tone. "You'll slap me?"

"Nope... I don't slap, Honey." Gemma smirked, then punched Jenna in the eye, knocking her to the ground. "Slapping is for pussies."

As much as I wanted to cheer Gemma on, I couldn't. "Jax.." I said, softly, but this pain was unbearable. "Jax!" I kinda yelled, getting his attention.

"What? What is it?"

"I... can't.. breathe." I pulled my hand off my side and showed him the blood.

"Shit!" he yelled.

"I'll get a doctor." Gemma said, running out of the room.

Jax was at the side of the bed, holding my head. "Babe, just hold on, help is on the way."

"Jax..." I breathed out, then I let the darkness take me.


	8. Chapter 8

...Chapter 8...

Author POV:

A middle aged doctor walked into the waiting room and saw a bunch of people, standing around. "I'm Dr. Robert Sawyer, is this family for Elizabeth Calloway?"

"Yes." Jax stood from his seat. "We're her family, how is she?"

"Her lung was repunctured and her stitches came undone, she'll need another blood transfusion."

"I'll do it." Jax nodded. "I did it yesterday."

"Okay, come follow me." Dr. Sawyer instructed, then both of them walked out.

Gemma glanced over at Tig. "Is that little bitch gone?"

"The one that was in Lizzy's room." she nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." she nodded again. "She better not come back or I _will_ end her."

Jax walked back into the waiting room, ten minutes later, and sat down in the chair, with his head in his hands. "You okay, Lad?" Chibs chuckled.

"Yeah." he said, waving his arm. "I'm a'ight."

* * *

Dr. Sawyer walked back in with his clipboard, an hour later. "Miss Calloway." he started, getting everyones attention. "Will be just fine... she didn't do that much damage and we stitched her back up. She'll make a full recovery."

Jax and everyone in the room, let out a breath of relief, then he asked. "When can we see her?"

"Right now, if you'd like... she's in the same room, but she's still asleep from the anesthesia."

"Thank you so much, Doc." Gemma smiled, then he walked out.

"I'm gonna go see her." Jax said, walking out behind the doctor. He went straight into her room and sat down on the side of her bed, holding her hand. "Again, Babe... this is my fault, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for your stitches to come out." he shook his head and looked at the ground. "I love you, Lizzy."

* * *

Lizzy's POV:

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

There's that beeping sound again. Where am I? I fluttered my eyes and got a big burst of sunlight. "Jax..."

"He's not here."

My eyes shot open and I looked to my left. "James? What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you're okay."

"Where's Jax?"

"Don't know." he shrugged. "But your beloved Koz, will be here in a little bit." I frowned, shaking my head. "So." he started. "What the hell happened to my sister?" I just looked at him with a blank stare. "She has a black eye."

"Oh, that sucks."

"My question is... which one of these guys did it? Because Jenna wouldn't tell me."

"Don't James." I shook my head. "You don't want to get mixed up with them and it wasn't any of the guys who hit her, believe me."

"Who was it then?" he asked, standing to his feet, then I looked away. "Either you tell me or I'll.."

"You'll what, James?" Yay! my knight in shining armor.

"None of your business, Koz." James turned around. "This is between me and my girlfriend."

"Actually, it is my business... when you're trying to threaten my little sister, so leave."

James turned to face me. "Do you want me to go?"

"Yes, I do... and take Jenna with you."

He paled as I heard Koz chuckle. "You can't be serious, Lizzy."

"Well, I am and I'm tired of your bullshit."

"You heard her... now leave." ordered Koz, then James turned around and smirked as he was about to grab me, Koz grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched James, twice in the face. "You ever try to touch Lizzy again... and I'll fucking kill you." then Koz grabbed him and tossed him out of the room. Moments later, Koz was at my bedside. "Are you okay?" I just smiled. "What?" he asked.

"This is why I love you."

He laughed. "Love you too."

"But yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." he sat down in a chair, resting his feet on the bed. "I have Lizzy duty."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

"Clay and the guys headed to Nevada to meet Jax, Bobby, and Uncle Jury."

"For what?"

"Patch over."

"Oh." I nodded. "When are they supposed to be back?"

"Sometime tomorrow." he chuckled. "So that means... you're stuck with yours truly, until then."

"How did I get so lucky." I said, sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, shut up... you love me."

"Yes, I do." I smiled. "So what exactly happened to me?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I started to think. "I remember Gemma punching Jenna in the face, but what happened after that?"

"Well, Jax said that your eyes rolled in the back of your head, plus you reopened your stitches and repunctured your lung."

"I did?"

Koz nodded. "Then Jax, again, had to give you more blood for another transfusion." he paused. "You know, if I had the same blood type, I wouldn't hesitate to give it to you."

"I know." I shook my head and sighed.

"What's wrong, Baby?" he asked.

"I just want to get out of here."

"Well, stop moving around, messing up your stitches, and you'll be out in no time."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved my arm. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Koz just stared at me, then laughed.

* * *

Author POV:

Tara walked into her office and saw two people she's never seen before. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Jenna and this is my brother James."

"What happened to your faces?"

"It's nothing." James waved his arm.

"Okay." she nodded. "What can I help you with?"

"You're Tara Knowles, right?" Jenna asked, then she nodded with her eyebrow raised. "Okay, I was thinking that maybe, we could help you."

"With what?"

"How would you like if you could get Jax back into your life?"

"Excuse me?"

"Listen." Jenna started. "What if we could get rid of Lizzy forever. You'd get Jax and no more Lizzy for any of us, but not until she's completely healed. It wouldn't be any fun if she was laid up in the hospital bed." Jenna paused. "It's a win-win... what do you say?"

Tara stood there thinking, then she looked up at both of them, with a grin. "All right, what's the plan?"


End file.
